wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlackYoshi444
The Wikia supercomputer has automatically generated this message along with a bit on your user page. Welcome to Wikiality.com! There are many things to do in honor of Our Glorious Stephen and you are asked to find pages that need your balls, make pages that have no balls and brag about everything you do on . We have a news page, a news photos page and a daily poll where you can make fun of the news just like Stephen! Click here to take The Oath of Truthiness! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dann135 (Talk) 00:24, July 5, 2011 Vandalism complaints I have heard your complaints and I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to end it. Thank you for your concern. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) List of states pageMy personal opinion...you should add another 'red' state to the list. That would be your 49th state on the list, which is Ohio. Just my opinionMichigan Wolverines 22:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:I need your helpFirst of all, I am flattered that you would come to me about such a matter. Now, down to business. I usually find that when someone is doing this repeatedly, all you have to do is undo all of the changes and they usually get the hint by the 2nd or 3rd time. However, since they don't have a user name/user page to post a message to, its best to contact the Admin User:Dann135. I haven't heard from Dann135 in a while as I have been having several problem of my own which there has been no reply..but that is all that I can think to do. I can try my best, but the only thing that I can really do is undo all that's been done. Mutopis is an expert on this site, and if he has been pissed off, I don't know if there is anything to do but contact the Admin and undo changes. Let me know if there is anything I can do though in the future or anytime. Thanks Michigan Wolverines 00:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC)PS, Here is an email address which Mutopis provided me a while ago to contact Dann135. dan.carriero@yahoo.comI haven't tried it yet, but I'm sure Mutopis has. Any luck with Dann135? Well, holding the fort without me? I haven't been on in a while.Michigan Wolverines 15:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I meant keeping truthiness alive in my absence. I was under the impression that you still came on here all the time, since I don't. The only thing I can think of is with Idaho. They have the Boise State Broncos...sorry, I am editing this via my BlackBerry, so sorry if I accidentally screw up your page..and I forgot to log in at first.Michigan Wolverines 21:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) May be offensive Well, I think when someone goes on this page, they realize that anything they see should be taken with a grain of salt, so I' not sure that this type of banner is entirely needed. But I do appreciate your initiative. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC)